BowieQuest/2014 revision
Watch out! This article is OUTDATED. None of its concepts are canon to the current BowieQuest, and its only reason for existing to show how it holds up against the latest revision. Some information was changed to make it more presentable for modern times, likely as a result of outdated information or removed templates. ---- BowieQuest is an adventure game for the Wii U system. It is the first game in the "Bowie the Teddy Bear" series, and obviously the first entry in the BowieQuest series. It stars Bowie and his family as they try to stop the evil monkey, Bananas, from ruling the Bearverse. Plot It was a nice sunny day in the Bear Forest, at least until Bananas came along and set the entire forest on fire with his latest creation, the Flaminator. Bowie, Ashe, and Samantha chase after the crazed monkey in one, big, adventure. After escaping the burning forest, Bananas threatens to burn the family into smithereens, but Bowie kicks away his Flaminator, angering Bananas and prompting him to send out his proto-type cyborg, which is by far unnamed. After a short battle, the cyborg falls, causing Bananas to teleport away with the broken robot. The family reaches Sand-Bone Desert, and proceed to travel through it when it is discovered that a cloud is blocking the way. Ashe suggests to come back later, and they leave the area, only to be attacked by a mutant beaver, which has poisonous powers. After a battle that could have already ended their adventure, the family quickly escapes before the creature explodes and toxinates the whole area. Shelia joins their team when they meet her by the entrance. They go to a nearby river known as Wave River, and at the end, they encounter a robotic shark having Bananas controlling it from the inside. After the robot is destroyed, Bananas flies away, swearing revenge under his breath. They quickly pursue Bananas into Ancient Mountain, and lose him near the end, as they face Paul. After a battle between Bowie and Paul, Paul joins their team and helps them pursue Bananas. They go back towards the Sand-Bone desert and Paul clears the area of the toxins and removes the cloud blocking the path from earlier. They are then attacked by a very savage mummy, but they overcome that obstacle. They enter a large pyramid and enter Bananas at the end again, now controlling an ancient crown. After losing, Bananas flies away and swears revenge under his breath again. Now everyone goes into the volcano, and they battle off very dangerous obstacles. Bananas reappears at the end to engage them in a "final" battle, as he puts it. However, the family defeats Bananas and the rascal manages to teleport to a Cyberspace. Ashe helps them hack a computer and they chase Bananas to the end. sells items to you before you go. Everyone now finds themselves in Bananas' Space Station. Bowie faces off one-on-one on Bananas and wins successfully, making Bananas fall. However, Bananas' prototype robot from the beginning is complete and reveals itself as Metal Bowie, and engages Bowie and family again. After losing, it breaks apart in Bananas' face. However, the cannon that was attached to the station is about to destroy Bear Planet, and naught could be done but watch the planet blow up. But Bowie gathered up the power of family, and they battle the cannon's reactor system and win against it, and escape the station before it blows up. Everyone floats back down to Bear Planet and live happily ever after - or so they think, because Bananas swears revenge. Gameplay This game is an adventuring platformer. You use the control pad to move and press the A button to jump. If you are running and you press the A button, you will do a leap instead of a jump. If you press A in the air, you will double jump (except if you are Bowie or Paul). Pressing A when ducking will cause you to high jump. B is your attack button. Pressing B while being still or walking will allow you to attack. Bowie will punch, Ashe will kick, Samantha will swing around her frying pan, Paul will toss himself, and Shelia will toss a mini-tornado. When running, your options are a bit different. Bowie will do his Punchdash, Ashe will do an uppercut with his feet, Samantha will do a cartwheel using her frying pan, Paul will break the sound barrier (despite average speed), and Shelia will become a tornado herself. In the air options are different again. Bowie will spin his fists in the air, Ashe will do a long-range kick, Samantha will toss a rusted frying pan, Paul will be forced down to the ground and will create shockwaves, and Shelia will become an air tornado. Ducking on the ground, options are once again different. Bowie will do an uppercut, Ashe will do a very speedy kick, Samantha will create fire around her, Paul will electrocute the ground three feet around him, and Shelia will create a tornado above herself that will damage near anything. X is your special ability button. Rock fist will change Bowie's fists to rock and will cause more damage, Aqua Kick will liquidfy Ashe's legs and create softer kicks but will eliminate fire instantly, Flaming Frying Pan will power up the frying pan that Samantha has and will cause it to go on fire, Thunderdash will allow Paul to dash through enemies with electricity, and Tornado Toss will allow Shelia to toss a big tornado. Y is the special attack button, and will only be activated when the special bar is filled. Bowie will do an earthquake, Ashe will do a hurricane, Samantha will cause an eruption, Paul will create a large thunderstorm, and Shelia will create a very big tornado. L and R are camera buttons, and the plus button will act as a pause menu. Playable Characters Default Unlockable Worlds Enemies and Bosses Items Candies There are five collectible candies in the game. There is a candy for each teddy bear, and each gives you a new ability. Music Music will be replaced by original music. Bear Forest theme, made by Dk64rules: Remix of Bear Forest made for caves: Trivia *Ashe in this game is near identical to Unten. Category:Subpages